Don't let him die
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is a story of the death of our favorite hunters. Not what you think, don't judge until you read, but then i want all the judging i can get. Please review.


_**This is something that I thought of while watching IMTOD for the 15**__**th**__** time. I don't own any of the boys *sob* maybe one day though. Please review.**_

**I could barely breathe as I watch the life leave my brother's body. He didn't struggle, he didn't moan, he just laid in my arms and let his last breaths leave him calmly. He smiled up at me softly,**

"**Doesn't hurt as much as I remember." I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks, something I hadn't felt in a long time, not since before I met Ruby. She'd changed me into something I didn't recognize and something my brother and his angels hated. But now it was too late to tell him I was sorry, too late to make it up to him. "It'll be ok, I'm going home." The he paused, "wow that sounded stupid." A laugh managed to tear itself out of my sob ridden chest, I was nausea and lightheaded as he looked in my eyes. "You'll be ok Sam, just no more demon blood." **

"**I promise," and this time, I meant it. I would never again do anything that would hurt my brother, whether he was dead or not. Just then his eyes fell past me and a soft, content smile spread across his face.**

"**It's time, Dean." I recognized the voice immediately, I flinched, and I began to feel worse. I knew what Castiel being here meant. My brother was about to leave me again, this time forever. When I looked back there was another angel standing next to Castiel, he was different then Castiel, he looked kind but there was something heavy about his eyes. Somehow I knew exactly who he was but I didn't want him here. **

"**Cas, you have to stay here and watch Sam, don't let him go evil." Typical Dean, he always worried about others and he wasn't caring that he would love to spend the time with Castiel, who had become his best friend.**

"**That won't be necessary," the other angel claimed. This made Dean more alert that he had been. And as the black spots began to appear in my vision I knew what he meant.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked looking at me nervously. I knew I was hurt but when Dean had fallen I had forgotten that, I had not meant to kill my brother, just wound him. I know he didn't mean to kill me, either, but he'd shoved that knife directly into my belly. "No! I didn't mean to. I was aiming for his side." I hadn't realized that Castiel had been talking to Dean. And I hadn't realized that I could no longer feel my legs and that I was wet with blood, my blood.**

"**It will work out the way it's supposed to." I breathed, my own breath now ragged and forced. "It'll be ok, Dean." It was my turn to provide comfort to my suffering brother. I was no longer holding his head in my arms but lying next to him. He'd been my father, 'Dean' had been my first word and it looked like it would be my last. The man who looked after me, loved me, made sure I was safe, something I had later thrown in his face, he didn't deserve what life had thrown at him.**

"**Cas, please, don't let him die." I heard Dean plead but his voice was as weak as I felt. I would never understand my perfect brother, even in the end, when I had been evil, cruel and selfish and he was still begging that I get to live, but I wouldn't go on without him. If Castiel saved me, he'd have to save Dean too. "Azriel, please, don't take him." So Dean knew the other angel, well he was their general.**

"**It's all right, he will come with you." Azriel replied, his voice was beautiful, soft and kind, unlike the demons that I had been spending my time with. I opened my eyes, not remembering when they had closed. Dean was looking at me, looking as heartbroken as he had the first time I'd die from a stab wound. "You boys ready?" so this is what it was like to die, it wasn't as bad, I didn't remember the last time I'd died, but it really wasn't horrible. I knew what waited for me in the afterlife was far worse. I didn't expect to make it into heaven with Dean, he was good, I was evil. He'd died stopping me from ending the world, I died trying to destroy it. We had always been very different as brothers but the fact that he was the angel's general and I was the demons told the rest of the world just how different we were. And Dean would be rewarded with heaven and I would get my deserved reward in hell. My soldiers would turn against me, filleting my flesh from my bones, burning my feet as they hung just off the ground, acid being put into my blood. But Dean would get to be mom, dad, Castiel and Anna, just as he deserved, I just hoped his soldiers loved and respected him as much as they should and as I looked at Azriel and Castiel, carefully positioning their fallen leader's body, I knew they loved him more than they would admit.**

"**Hey, Cas." Dean barely whispered to his friend. Castiel looked down at him, his eyes were closed but a small smile tugged at his lips. "Make sure my baby is found by someone who will take care of her." Castiel and Azriel smiled softly, **

"**You think we'd just let that awesome car rust?" Castiel asked. **

"**I never know with you two." Dean joked, his voice was fading and whether it was my consciousness or his, I wasn't sure but it didn't take much longer before there were no more voices, no more noises, no more light.**

**Then as quickly as it had ended, I was awake again. This time Dean, Castiel and Azriel were standing next to me, how I'd gotten to my feet I didn't know, but Dean was smiling, something I hadn't seen him do in years.**

"**I can't feel it anymore, Sammy." I looked over at my brother who had his hand on his heart. "The guilt is gone, the weight is gone." His smile widened, "Being dead is awesome." I couldn't help but laugh but at the same time I knew I'd but the weight there, but for some reason I couldn't feel bad about it. Maybe it was because I was dead and spirits don't feel bad for the things they do. That was when I saw them, the golden gates that stood as tall as the empire state building. They weren't in crested with just pearls, but also garnets, emeralds, safaris and it was the most beautiful thing I'd even seen.**

"**And this is just the gate to get in." Azriel whispered to me, his eyes shining with happiness. My own face fell, I would never see the inside,**

"**Wish I could see more." I hadn't even realized that I had said it out loud but Castiel was the one that spoke this time.**

"**What makes you think you won't?" Was this angel crazy, I was the general of hell.**

"**True, but you stopped, your brother's life was more important than destroying the world. No truly evil person would have stopped, he would have left his brother there to die alone, but you didn't." I looked at Azriel who had a small smile on his face. "And you were sorry for it. Not just because you were afraid of death and hell but because you realized what you'd become was horrible and you honestly repented. Father is forgiving of everything, if one only asks." I stared at the angel who was still in his human form. Was he saying that I would get to join Dean in heaven, that just because I regretted the pain I'd caused him and the angels that I had a clean slate? I looked at my brother who was grinning, **

"**They're pretty reasonable aren't they?" he teased. I let out a breath that I didn't know whether I needed or not but I inhaled again turning back to Castiel.**

"**Are you guys joking? I'm hell's general. Why would you let me in there with him." I motioned to my angelic brother. Both Dean and Castiel laughed,**

"**He sinned more than Herod," Azriel smirked at the comparison. **

"**I was surprised too, but God's pretty cool. Now are you gonna stand out here all day or come in with me. I wanna see what these two really look like." Dean grinned at the angels who smiled at each other. I couldn't help but hesitate, I knew that everyone fell short of God's glory and forgiveness but really, me who up until 10 minutes before had been set on destroying his creation. "And don't worry, I'll still get the bigger mansion." This time I laughed and nodded, if I was being offered forgiveness, I would accept it. "Good, now come on." Dean said grabbing my shirt, like he used to do when we were kids, and pulled me through the gates which had magically opened. **

**OH MY GOD.**

_**The end. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS**_


End file.
